Astral's fanfiction
by Ray Shadows
Summary: Astral returns the favor of reading Yuma's writing, he in turn shows Yuma his own take on this "fanfiction" he showed him, he just never expected him to write about well.. him and Shark. Yuma/Shark and Astral/Kaito within.


**AN: First off let me say, I am not sorry. This is like a sequel to Yuma's fanfiction. This is purely for humorous purposes. **

**Most of this is from Astral's view.**

**Characters: Astral, Yuma, Shark.**

**Pairings: Sharkbaitshipping(Yuma x Shark), Astral x Kaito(Whatever the name of that ship is now) **

**okay enjoy.. see you at the bottom**

***whispers* ****_the ray way_**

* * *

"Yuma, I took the liberty of looking up what this thing you called yaoi was, and I believe I have a full understanding of it enough now, and! " Astral was about to go on when Yuma was clearly gawking at him in an odd way, was he really that surprised?

"I have taken the liberty of writing my own.. what was it you called this..? Fan fiction? I hope you'll find it appealing, as I did read your work.. it'd be only fair if you read mine as well. " The Astral being said as he hovered the paper over to Yuma who just blinked and began reading.

It couldn't be that bad, I mean Astral had read his after all.. and nothing could be as over imaginative as his fiction, so it would be okay.. after all Astral probably didn't have that much imaginative views on fiction if he had to look everything up.. right?

Yuma read the beginning of the title "Human Love Feelings" oh how original Astral, it must have been because he had stated Astral didn't understand them, so he actually wrote..? Oh god.. who did Astral write about?! He was curious so he began reading. He paused and asked Astral "Are you telling the story? " he sees him nod, well here goes nothing..

–"_Human Love Feelings_" –

The sun was shining and everything seemed to be going well, Yuma had a big date tonight, it was with the one he had significant interest in, they both appeared to like each other, how Shark ever accepted this offer was surprising. He hadn't thought Shark was interested in anything such as that. It didn't matter if he was interested or not though, it was happening either way. In a matter of hours actually, it was going to happen very soon.

"Yuma, I do believe your date is at the door, I hear knocking. " Astral said as he eyed Yuma over, he looked great! This would defiantly impress his mate, or whatever humans called their crushes. He saw his friend blush and shrug him off as he quickly ran down stairs to answer the door and thank goodness Yuma's sister wasn't home, she would have questioned Yuma on this 'human dating ritual' they perform to see if they are compatible with each other, he has to wonder though if Kotori is compatible with her own species gender just like Yuma, or if any human is.

He will find out on this date. He hears Yuma saying that he shouldn't come and that he should wait in the key, he says no. Even if Yuma did manage to make him stay in the key he was just going to secretly follow anyway.

Yuma gives a long annoyed sigh as he opens the door, he appears to have caused Shark to think that sigh means he doesn't want to go on the date, do humans feel insecure often or fearful about dates? Astral isn't really sure, he watches the two interacting.

"I'm sorry Astral wants to study us on our date apparently.. " Yuma laughs, he takes Shark's hand as he just shrugs it off, he doesn't seem to care, and he hardly notices Astral anymore even if he can see him now.

"Doesn't bother me, lets just go already. " Shark says as if he's bored or unimpressed about his date, the expression on his face tells other wise, he's a nervous wreck, Astral can read his aura very well, humans seem to get nervous over such silly things.

They both leave out the door as they get in Shark's motorbike, they take off with Astral floating close behind watching the two wrap arms around each other like 'dorks' is what the term is called he supposes. He has heard the two exchanging that word often with each other perhaps dorks is in terms of endearment, maybe that is how they show love.

They come to a stop eventually and they arrive at their dinner date, he observes them as they walk inside, they're still holding hands, they plant a kiss on each other's lips. Astral swears that the act of kissing is interesting, he mentioned several times to Yuma that if they're going to eat each other they're going to have to try a lot harder and open their mouths wider. That earned him a time out in the key on their last date; he supposes he won't say anything this time.

They eventually go inside, ordering food, sharing it and all as they take their seats and playfully kick each others feet, which is apparently a game that humans do for no apparent reason, he can't really grasp a full understanding of why. He just knows he can't do it, being intangible and all.

He really hates that fact, he decides that he can play this game too though, mainly because it's what he wants and it's his imagination, and he can do what he wishes.

He watches as they share another deepening kiss, he still thinks they need to open their mouths a lot wider if they're going to actually eat each other, he knows that spiders do that, they eat their mates, and maybe Yuma is going to do that to Shark.

He sees them stop as they exit the restaurant and are heading back to Yuma's place, it's probably going to end messily at least in Astral's view it is. They're probably going to do some human mating ritual, and Shark might finally mark his property.

He actually decides he wants to go back into the key for once, he doesn't want to hear this or view this. He swears human's are weird, he admits he doesn't fully understand any of this but maybe he can use the knowledge he's gathered off of those two's dates or as he'd like to call them study sessions, so he can pick up what Yuma calls 'the babes' mainly Kaito though, he wants to pick up on the Kaito babes. There is only one Kaito though, so it's more like only one babe as Yuma calls it.

He eventually goes to sleep in the key and so ends his adventure of learning on love, he will ask out Kaito with the pick up lines he's heard Yuma and Shark saying to each other 'I'm going to duel you into the floor' and 'I would tag duel with you forever' and another one that Yuma personifies into something dirty when he jokes around with Shark, his 'You're about to feel the flow' though he isn't sure he ever wants to use that one on Kaito, after all.. he isn't really into pick up lines, he has to find out though when he confesses to Kaito with the one he's heard today the most 'Your eyes are as pretty a panda' he isn't sure how that is a proper asking out, it gets Yuma blushing, maybe his friend is just a dork though.

He's just going to ask Kaito out simply because it can't be any worse off then the two friends that he has making out in Yuma's bedroom that he doesn't wish to see really, he'll say it again the two are 'dorks' for each other, at least that's what he's heard them being called by Akari.

He would also like to note that he will caress Kaito's hands in his own, he'll make sure he knows he means the world to him, yes Kaito will be his.

— _**End**_ —

"Astral, what was that? " Yuma asks as he finishes reading eyeing his friend suspiciously. "Astral! You wrote this based on the date I went on with Shark three days ago, and you said we'd never happen! Told you, fan fiction is the key. " He laughs, he hears Astral saying that didn't he once tell Shark 'You aren't going to let some fan fiction decide your fate are you?' yet when he showed it to Shark he seemed thrilled about the idea even if Yuma's idea was extremely odd and in an alternate universe.

"Yes, I wanted to be truthful in my writing unlike you. I wrote my thoughts on the matter, quite simple. " He hears Astral state even though it doesn't explain anything about Kaito, did his friend.. wait.. did his friend have a crush on the photon duelist?

"Yeah but Astral, what's with the Kaito bits? Do you like him? " He asks as he sees Astral tilting his head. "Define like? " He hears him ask, he rolls his eyes.

"You know, like you want to be around him a lot, want to be with him, want him to be yours. " he waits for Astral to think it over properly.

"Then yes, I have interests in Kaito. You said fan fiction is of fantasies and desires, I wrote on the truth with some of my desires and fantasies. " Yes, Yuma gets that but then why didn't he write about Kaito and only Kaito?

"I wrote about you and Shark because you wrote it, so I gave my shot at your imagination, though yours came true.. I wonder if mine will.. " Astral mutters as he thinks of the possibilities of the photon duelist feeling the same way, if not there is always fan fiction, there will always be his writing.

"You never know buddy, you never know! " Yuma smiles brightly as he encourages his friend to ask him, show him his fan fiction.

Maybe he will do that, he might give Kaito a good laugh after all.

* * *

**AN: Maybe I should just start turning this into a little collection of all the characters writing fanfiction of who they dream to be with, omg. I could do Kaito next if anyone wants, I don't know.. I just had the urge to do a sequel for these cutie babies. **


End file.
